


We can't... Can we?

by AliceMarylin1999



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Erotic Poetry, Forbidden Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMarylin1999/pseuds/AliceMarylin1999
Summary: Imagine what would've happened if instead of studying Agnes Nutter's book after the night ride in the forest, Aziraphale would've agreed to go drinking with Crowley?After they both are quite drunk and emotionally charged after the famous wall-pinning scene, they share a passionate moment in a dark alley.





	We can't... Can we?

Aziraphale felt a breeze of fresh summer air, as he and Crowley left the pub. He didn't mean to drink that night, he wanted to study his newly found Agnes Nutter's book he wanted to acquire for so long, but Crowley practically begged him to take him out for a drink, so he couldn't refuse him. The day has been nervous, and Crowley looked a bit pissed off all day, but a round of drinks made him calm and jolly.

\- I'll walk you home, angel. To your bookshop. - Crowley said, smiling happily. 

\- There's no need...

\- Come.

Crowley was rather drunk, but he could walk steadily. 

\- Crowley, I know a short way, - Aziraphale said. - We can go through the backyard of this house and then down the lane.

\- A'right, lead me. Tell me, why do you always call me by my name, angel? Aren't you afraid someone will hear you? - Crowley asked, teasingly.

\- As if you can be confused with anyone at all. Your dark glasses during dark hours, for a start. Then, there is your bright hair, a rare color...

\- You sound like you fancy my hair and my glasses, and my name. - Crowley said, mockingly, as they walked into an archway. - Wait a minute. I think I need to tie my shoelaces. 

They stopped, and Crowley squatted down to tie his shoelaces, which took some time, and then stood up, and leisurely rested his back against a wall of an archway.

\- That was tricky. - he said, with a satisfied smile. - The laces, I mean. Given the number...

\- Do you think someone's coming this way? - Aziraphale heard himself ask.

\- Ehm... Not that it looks like it... Why?

Aziraphale stepped closer to Crowley, looking him in the eyes. Well, the correct thing to say was "looking him in his glasses", as he still was wearing them in the darkness. He put his hand on Crowley's waist, as he stepped as closely as he could. Then he gently took Crowley's glasses off his face and put them in his jacket's pocket. Crowley was silent, and his eyes were now shining brightly with gold. He timidly locked his arms behind Aziraphale's back and they now stood closely face to face - the same way they did earlier that day when he pushed Aziraphale to the wall - and looked each other in the eyes. They both heard distant noises of the city, but the darkness and silence around them seemed like a dark matter of the outer space.

Aziraphale pressed closer to Crowley's body, and gently pushed him, pinning him against a wall. 

\- It's now the other way around, Crowley. - he said softly. Crowley didn't answer, but his eyes looked in Aziraphale's with yearning and affection. His sharp features transformed into an expression of warmth and tenderness. He opened his lips but didn't say anything, merely letting out a sigh.

Aziraphale buried his face in Crowley's chest and brushed his fingers against his neck. He felt Crowley's heart racing against his chest. He slowly raised his head and kissed Crowley on a spot right under his ear, on a sharp angle of his jawline. Crowley raised his chin, as Aziraphale started kissing the front of his neck, all the way from Adam's apple to the dimple between his collarbones. He put his hand on Crowley's cheek and felt it was scalding hot. Crowley was silent, but he was breathing heavily, almost gasping. As Aziraphale was kissing the other side of Crowley's neck, he felt dizzy in the head from the softness of the demon's skin. 

Aziraphale always loved Crowley's long hair and felt sad when he first saw him with a short cut, but soon enough he realized that lack of long lovely ginger locks he liked so much was well compensated by the heady sight of Crowley's graceful long neck and beautifully outlined jawline. Aziraphale thanked him for his short haircut once again, as he was showering him with kisses and gentle touches.

Crowley let out a quiet sigh, gasping. Aziraphale kissed him more greedily now, more passionately, wrapping one of his arms around Crowley's waist and holding his head with another. 

Crowley's neck was pale and white, and fine-molded, veins and joints were so perfectly shaped it seemed they were cut out of fine marble. But it felt nothing like stone. His skin was hot as flame, and, as Aziraphale covered it with kisses, he craved to dig his teeth in it, gently, but Crowley's skin seemed so soft and tender as it would break from any incautious touch, and he restrained himself. He started kissing his collarbone, impatiently undoing first buttons of Crowley's shirt, now completely intoxicated and hankering for more touch, when he felt Crowley's shaking hands trying to push him away. 

\- Stop. Stop. Wait. - Crowley whispered, gasping. - Aziraphale. We're not safe. What if...

\- It's dark. - Aziraphale overcame Crowley's grip and went on kissing his neck.

\- For humans, not for Them. Wait. - Crowley struggled to breathe and to push him away, though he was obviously burning himself. - I want it. I do. But if they... If your lot...

\- Crowley, please. I don't care.

\- You don't know. You don't know it...

\- You can say you seduced me. Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing?

\- I can... But... Did I?

\- Oh, I bet you did!

Then Crowley kissed him hard on the lips, putting his hands on the back of Aziraphale's neck with his thumbs below the angel's ears. Aziraphale felt that demon restrained himself as long as he could, but something was awake inside him now. Aziraphale opened his lips and their tongues met, and the taste of alcohol along with Crowley's own bittersweet taste sent him to a state of vertigo. He embraced Crowley by the neck and held him firmly, as the ground was spinning and shaking under his feet. The world, the universe, the Heaven and Hell - all disappeared. The two of them were all that existed, their shaking hands, their aching lips, their hearts bursting against each other's chests in fever. For a while, they were no longer two opposites, but one entity, one soul and one tormented body - Aziraphale felt that his yearning for Crowley become a wild thirst, almost ravenous, as his blood was heating and his kisses became more and more demanding. Crowley was holding him by his waist, firmly but gently, and his kisses were fiery and frantic, but still more soft than rough. He was shaking so violently he had to lean on a wall to keep balance, as Aziraphale was pressing him harder and harder to the wall. 

When their lips parted, Crowley lowered down his head and started kissing Aziraphale's neck right under the ear, and Aziraphale tilted his head back, as Crowley was covering him with careful kisses, running his fingers through his hair. His touch was soft but persistent, he kissed him like he was drowning and those kisses were his breath of air. 

He then stopped, with his lips right near Aziraphale's ear.

\- Angel. This is madness. We can't do this. - he whispered, short of breath. 

He pulled himself back to the wall and looked Aziraphale in the eyes. His face was now blushing, his lips were even darker red, almost crimson, his red hair a complete mess, and his eyes were golden without a single white spot. His sight was defocused and he wasn't blinking, as he stared at Aziraphale in agony and fear, breathing heavily. His voice trembled too.

\- Aziraphale...We can't...Too dangerous. I know you... You'll regret it.

\- I won't. - Aziraphale whispered, kissing Crowley's acute chin.

\- You will...- Crowley murmured, softly. - I know... I know you...

\- No, you don't. - Aziraphale kissed him from the bottom of his jaw to the temple, now kissing his cheekbone.

\- Angel... Someone can see us...

\- It's a free country, Crowley.

\- You know... What I mean... Who I mean.

Aziraphale kissed him again on the lips, and Crowley kissed him back with passion and desperation, biting his lips and clenching angel's hand as he held it. Then he pulled himself back with visible effort.

\- A'right. Stop. We can't go on. - He held Aziraphale by his shoulders at a distance of a few inches - We'll both be killed or worse. And the whole business with the Antichrist will be in vain. We can't. I want you. - he groaned.- I do, Hell, I do. But we can't do this here and now... No...You hear me?

They stared at each other for a few moments, but Aziraphale wasn't ready to let go of Crowley, he leaned forward and kissed him again, and Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's body so tight it was hard for him to breathe. Now they both were shaking and their kiss was full of despair and longing, as they both knew they had to tear themselves apart. Crowley held angel's head in his hands and his kisses were both tender and insatiable, he made himself too vulnerable, and as their faces touched, Aziraphale felt something wet on Crowley's face. Then Crowley pulled away, breathless, his eyes moist.

\- Aziraphale - Crowley said with some unfamiliar voice.

\- Crowley?

\- Hmmm, angel... - Crowley muttered something unintelligible. - I'm so... Ahhh...

Then Aziraphale heard Crowley's cell phone ring in the pocket of his jacket.

\- Crowley, maybe...

\- I have to take that one. Sorry... - Crowley pushed himself from the wall and walked a few steps, and started pacing in his usual manner while talking. The conversation lasted about half a minute, then Crowley turned around and said:

\- I have to go now. It's my agent. He tells me he found something. I have to go. Where... - Crowley checked his pockets. - Where the hell are my glasses?

\- I have them, Crowley. Come here. 

Aziraphale handed him the glasses, but as Crowley put the glasses on, Aziraphale grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him fervently, and Crowley surrendered and kissed him back, but pulled back after a short while.

\- You're killing me... I have to go. Have to go. Have to sober up. Angel, you call me when you find something. Anything. On the Antichrist. Ohhhhhhhhhggh. I need to leave....

He stepped back and then turned around and walked out of archway. 

Aziraphale walked to the wall where Crowley was standing and now leaned his own back against it. He put his hands on either sides his head, and used all his power to sober up from alcohol. But when he was done, he barely noticed any difference. He was still shaking and light-headed. 

"What have I done...", he thought, as he still was feeling Crowley's scent, his taste, his fingers on his body.

\- Oh, God, show me your way. - Aziraphale muttered bitterly, as he walked out of archway to the lane that led to his bookshop. 


End file.
